


Within Darkness

by alecto8



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Crappy poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecto8/pseuds/alecto8
Summary: Just a few line here and there, some could call them poems, nonsensical lines, sometimes even therapy...It can be very dark so you've been warned if you are wandering and found these...





	1. Daydream

Cool sand under me, lain down,  
I watch the sky lights move  
made by the ripples  
who play under the sun.  
I resist to stay at the bottom,  
where everything is peaceful,  
not a sound to attack you.  
I let a bubble go  
slowly, they get out, one after the other  
containing some problems, thoughts, dreams.  
They rise in the water  
creating rainbows as they surface.  
The waves are rocking me slowly.  
This calm seems endless, perfect.  
  
Why was it necessary for it to pinch me?  
for this crab to bring me back to reality.


	2. Claustrophobia

I don't know if the sound is going through.  
I scream as loud as I can,  
my throat is burning  
as the tears run down my face.  
Panic and enclosed space,  
I have trouble breathing.  
I scratch and I hit with my bloody hands.  
In spite of it all  
I can still hear it,  
the hammer striking down  
each time you hit the nails  
sealing my coffin.


	3. Beast

I'm scared.  
Once more, I'm hearing about violence and cruelty.  
I see those people act and I'm scared.  
I try to convince myself I fear for my own life,  
I'm wary of what could happen to me  
And this is what really petrifies me,  
It could happen to me.  
I can feel that darkness, crawling under my skin  
From cold indifference to vicious fire.  
I'm scared of what could happen to me  
Would that thin thread linking me to my soul break?  
Could I shed my skin and turn?


	4. At Stake

It's licking my feet.  
I could have smelled, heard  
something burning, the crackles.  
If I wasn't screaming so loud.  
Tears running down my face,  
strangely warm,  
they fell then disappear  
before they even reach this blaze,  
these flames consuming me.  
They are all watching  
but no one is moving.


	5. Haunted

It drives you crazy  
but I can't help it  
I can't get over it.  
Everytime, I try to convince myself   
but with every touch  
the scene comes flashing back  
sensations, smells, moves  
stuck into my mind.  
My awareness leaves  
hoping to find a safe haven  
deep into my inner self,  
my body turns to ice  
I'm frozen.  
  
I know it's not you  
however that heavy impression remains  
you are all Him.


	6. Stand Up

I'm trying to focus,  
my hair is in my face  
I can barely see  
the floor, touched by a strand  
blood and saliva dripping down my lips.  
  
Slowly I get my bearings back.  
I can feel the pain,  
my whole body ache  
particularly where there was contact.  
My face, my ribs, my hands, my knees…  
I think I'm on all four  
after the last shot you took at me  
making my lips explode.  
  
I wonder why you don't  
take advantage of the situation  
beat someone who is down.  
  
I have to get up.  
My limbs are cooperating,  
every move hurts.  
Slowly, I'm rising   
until my head is high.  
  
I look deep into your eyes,  
you are probably going to finish me off,  
no matter what happens next  
I will be standing tall.


	7. Alcohol

The lemon helped  
it's not going upstream anymore.  
I relish its first effect  
my body is relaxing,  
I want to do things  
I would never have thought of.

Coming down will be hard  
I'm used to it,  
I'll just have to start again.

I have to leave this reality  
I can't stand it anymore,  
erase the past, memories, the present,  
swallowing has become a necessity  
I can't live without it anymore  
my only friend,  
my bottle.


	8. Blind Rage

What am I doing?  
I stop my arm instantly,  
my muscles are straining  
they want more,  
but my brain finally caught up.  
My whitened knuckles turn back to normal  
I slowly let the handle go.  
I'm disgusted  
not by the scenery or the blood,  
not even by the bloodstains on my face.  
It's deeper, it's me.  
I let that fury get the best of me.  
That blank spot matches it,  
it's probably better not to remember  
given the condition you're in.  
I feel something going up my throat  
as that noise echoes,  
as the axe hit the floor.


	9. Mask

I painted my face  
so I could hide behind this persona.  
Taking it off never crossed my mind,  
layer after layer  
I was concealed by this appearance,  
very few people try to look beyond it.  
This make-up solidified,  
turned into a mask, a perfect fit.  
Only now that I want to take it off  
I can't feel find its limits,  
I can't tell the difference.

I start to claw at my face  
looking for myself.

I can't feel anything.  
I fear that I let it consume me.


	10. Duality

I thought I knew you,  
but I find myself adding your name  
to my long list of mistakes.  
I didn't listen  
to the small voice trying to warn me.  
You were deceiving me.  
It was all lies, betrayal.  
I followed my heart, naïve.  
Until I hit this wall you had raised,  
you had brought me down.  
It was when I saw it,  
left alone on the floor  
you turned your back on me,  


you had two faces.


	11. Silence

The sun is barely up  
as dewdrops first sparkles shine.  
Leafs dance with the soft breeze  
as wild animals slowly move  
back into the woods.  
Not bothered by the morning chill  
that little bird sings  
as loud as can be,  
right next to my window  
perched on my great oak tree.  
  
I can't take it anymore.  
I slam it open  
gun raised.


	12. Circus

The crowd cheer.  
My antics are working, everyone reacts  
from laughing out loud  
to baffled head shake.  
People look at me,  
some even know my name,  
but few know more.  
I've mastered this scheme  
ever since I was a child  
I acted like a clown.  
Even more when I'm watched  
because I know, as I do so,  
their eyes are glued to my red nose  
Never beyond.


	13. Metamorphosis

This feeling isn't normal  
something is moving.  
My knees give in, broken.  
My back cracks, changed.  
I'm deformed, widened,  
stabbed, the skin gives away and tears.  
They are coming out spattered  
slowly and then stretch.  
It's strange, bones, muscles.  
New parts of me.  
There are already feathers  
white, stained with my blood,  
marks of their birth.  
They are beautiful.  
It feels so good to finally be myself  
to be able to spread my wings.


	14. Cat

This time, this time  
it will work,  
I'll catch you off guard.  
Target in position.  
Standard support check  
front, back,  
left right left  
Yaaah!  
Ha! You didn't expect it!  
I'm that good.  
No, nope, don't  
Don't count on it,  
I won't let go.  
Your sock is mine!


	15. Rose

Every time my eyes land on you  
I catch my breath  
as the world stops.  
Slowly I detail this red dress  
these subtle curves   
falling one over the other.  
I gulp as I follow this drop  
thinking about this dew on my lips.  
I shiver when my fingers  
finally stroke you,  
silky petals  
darks red leafs.  
I bring back my hand, empty  
not that I fear your thorns,  
I know you so well.  
Free and wild in my secret garden.  
The mere thought of you  
makes me smile.


End file.
